


Beach Day

by MissFeral



Category: Rebel Without a Cause (1955)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ocean, Summer, Teenagers, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFeral/pseuds/MissFeral
Summary: Our three rebels during happier days. Jim, Judy, and Plato go to the beach and have fun together. No angst...just fluff.





	Beach Day

It was a hot afternoon in late summer. The sky was clear and everything was pleasant. Jim Stark was feeling strangely good today because there was no school and he got to spend time with his closest friends. Today Jim, Plato, and Judy were at the beach without the typical stresses of their teenage lives. It was rare when they had a day-off from school and they could just relax and play together. Times like these were valuable and made worthwhile memories.

Judy spread out a yellow beach towel on the sand and sat down to relax. Jim and Plato went play in the ocean, holding each other's hands as the waves lapped over their ankles. The pair walked further and further into the cool water until they were up to their waists. Each time a large wave washed over them, Plato would grab Jim and hold onto him tightly. Jim found this quite cute and giggled, keeping a protective arm around the ethereal young man. From the shore, Judy watched them and smiled. It always warmed her heart to see her two best friends bonding.

"Doesn't Judy look cute in that bathing suit?" Jim asked, over the roar of the waves.

"Not as cute as you look in  _your_  bathing suit!" Plato replied, grinning impishly.

Jim scooped up a handful of water and threw it at Plato, splashing him in the stomach.

"Hey, who are you splashing?" Plato scooped up some water of his own and hurled it at Jim, who shielded his face and tried to duck.

Then Jim splashed him back, hitting him in the face this time. Jim started to laugh but stopped when Plato covered his eyes and grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked, coming over to check on his companion.

"I…I just got some water in my eyes. Owie! It kind of hurts," Plato said, still holding both of his eyes.

"Here, let me see." Jim took a hold of Plato's hands and gently pushed them down. He then examined the younger boy's eyes – they were slightly red.

Jim couldn't help feeling guilty. Why did he get the stupid idea to start splashing?

"I'm sorry, Plato."

"It wasn't your fault!" Plato exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

Jim hugged him back. "You'll be fine. But maybe you should rest for a little while, okay?"

"Okay!" Plato agreed, giving Jim's hand a squeeze.

The two boys walked back to the shore together and went to the place where Judy had set up camp. They were surprised to see that Judy had fallen asleep!

Jim and Plato looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like somebody is taking a little nap," Jim said.

"Do you think we should wake her up? Plato asked.

"I think we better…or she might miss out on all the fun."

"You're right, let's wake her," Plato agreed, winking at Jim.

Then Jim and Plato sat down on the ground beside her bare feet. Plato grabbed her right ankle and put her foot in his lap. Jim took a hold of her left foot and placed it in his lap. The boys shared a devilish grin and began tickling her feet.

Judy smiled in her sleep and tried to move her feet away, but the boys held her ankles securely. Soon she was giggling and finally she was laughing her head off.

"Hahahahaha! W-What are you doing!?" she squealed, now completely awake.

"Just giving you a few tickles," replied Jim, smiling.

"We had to wake you up! Coochie coo!" Plato teased, overjoyed to be forcing laughs out of his friend.

"Not my feet! Heeheeheehee! Okay, okay! I'm awake! Hahahahahahaha! I'm awake!" she yelled, through her laughter.

The boys continued tickling her toes for a while longer, before they let up. Judy then rolled over on her side as she caught her breath, ready to scold them and give them a wag of the finger.

"That was so funny!" Plato said, grabbing onto Jim as both boys fell down on the sand and burst out laughing.

"Oh, you two! Why don't you go build a sandcastle? It will keep you out of trouble," Judy suggested.

"Only if you come with us," Jim said, excitedly.

Judy raised an eyebrow. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look of warning. "Okay, but will you boys behave yourselves?"

"Cross our hearts and hope to die."

Judy's face broke into a smile. "Well then, let's go already!"

With that, the threesome laughed and ran across the beach, talking and joking as they looked for a good spot to build their sandcastle. When they found a good place, they all sat down and got to work.

"I'm going to build the biggest sandcastle in the world!" Plato said, wistfully.

"How big?" Jim asked.

"As big as a mansion and we'll all live in it together!"

"Ooh, that sounds like fun," Judy said.

"It will be…We'll live right here on the beach and if anybody bothers us, we'll pour sand on their heads."

"Sounds like a plan," Jim giggled, as he packed together some sand and pushed it into a high mound.

The three friends played merrily together for the rest of the day.

The End


End file.
